darkarcaninefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope
'Hope Gaines '''was a camper and one of the main antagonists on Total Pokémon Island as a member of the Crazy Cobalions. She returned as a cast member on Total Pokémon Action as a member of the Rampaging Rampardos, but was later moved to the Charging Charizards. She returned again in Total Pokémon World Tour as a member of the Errant Yveltals. She was seen with the original contestants on a Wailord in the first episode of Total Pokemon: Revenge of the Island. She returned as a contestant for Total Pokémon: All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Victinis. Personality Hope is a determined girl, known to be very seductive. She has no problem using her looks to get ahead when needed, but she can strategize as well and is actually intelligent. As a Buneary, Hope was smart and manipulative, often spying on people to find out the majority vote in order to keep herself safe. After she evolved, however, she became very provocative. Her personality was thought to change on Total Pokémon World Tour. She seemed to be a capable contest who wanted to play fair and was rather friendly towards her fellow castmates. However, it is revealed in the first episode of Total Pokémon All Stars that she still possesses her evil streak. Total Pokémon Island Hope is one of the original contestants of the Total Pokémon series and was a main antagonist. Upon her arrival as a Buneary, she was introverted, but dedicated to the game, causing cast members to not really like her. Because of this, she received one vote to be eliminated on the first challenge. Throughout the game Hope seems to perform pretty decently in challenges. In survival challenges, she is never the first one out, but very rarely makes it to the end. This can be seen as a parallel to her game performance. A short while after, Hope decided to form a temporary alliance with Smash after discovering Flynn had betrayed her. They spied on people for a while, specifically Flynn's and Nero's alliance, and although she wasn't responsible for anyone being eliminated, through her spying she was able avoid being eliminated. Soon, Hope learned that she was Nero's next target and exposed his alliance. However, Smash later revealed his alliance with Hope. This made Hope one of the most disliked campers on the Island, behind Nero, Flynn and Vile. It is later revealed that Vile, Nero and Hope teamed up to form the 'Evil Alliance' (With Flynn and Aldon later joining). However, because of not being evolved, Hope was seen as the weakest link. After kissing Nero, she evolved due to happiness, and began a relationship with Nero. The Evil Alliance was responsible for many eliminations, notably the eliminations of Vina, Leon, and even Volante. After being eliminated, Hope makes a cameo in a later episode. Due to the events that happened this season as well as their obvious respect for one another, Vile is most likely Hope's best friend. Total Pokémon Action Hope returns as a veteran on Total Pokémon Action. Immediately after arriving, Hope agrees to being apart of the Evil Alliance once more, along with Vile, Nero, Aldon, and Flynn. The Evil Alliance goes back to their villainous ways, unaware of Carman and Mason, two players who would emerge as major antagonists. When Vile notices Carman's shifty behavior, she tries to tell Hope, but Hope just chalks it down to her being paranoid. After being eliminated fairly early and seeing the events unfold, Hope's true friendship and loyalty for Vile is shown after she comforts Vile due to Mason playing with her feelings. Total Pokémon World Tour Once again, Hope returns as a veteran in Total Pokémon World Tour, along with Vile and Aldon. She makes it clear that her and Nero are no longer together, and are only together for sexual intercourse. However, this time, they decide not to form the alliance again, and try to play the game fairly. She managed to perform very well in challenges and even began helping out her team. However, when Hope is framed for taking Lila's wedding ring (courtesy of Ray and Jason) her team turns against her and uses her evil past to her disadvantage. Vile and Hope's friendship and loyalty with each other is once again highlighted when Vile and Aldon are the only two to believe that she didn't take the ring. Hope then begins to develop feelings for Aldon, and they make out before she is eliminated that night. This is the start of their relationship. Total Pokémon All Stars Hope returns back to the island that started it all, for Total Pokémon All Stars. She returns along with the rest of the Evil Alliance, but like World Tour, they did not from the alliance again. Since her elimination in Total Pokémon World Tour, she has continued her relationship with Aldon, and actually stayed loyal to him the entire span of the time she was competing. Trivia *She was a member of the first alliance ever created in the series, the other members being Smash and Flynn (briefly) * Despite being part of the 'Evil Alliance', viewers seem to agree that Hope is probably the least 'evil' of the group * Her personality drastically changed when she evolved * Despite being evil, Vile and Hope seem to have a true friendship with each other. This is most likely due to the fact that they've been through so much together ** Both Hope and Vile have had a relationship with Nero * Interestingly, Hope claims to fear heights. However, on Total Pokémon World Tour, she seemed perfectly fine riding on the plane * She is one of few contestants who can Mega Evolve who doesn't have a Mega Stone ** She later Mega Evolved in Total Pokemon All-Stars * Her fear has changed in All-Stars * Hope one of few contestants who has cheated * Despite breeding with Nero on several different occasions, neither of them has an egg * Hope has made it to the merge ''twice, that being in the very first season and in the latest season she competed in. See also